They're Back
by John Earl
Summary: Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all had children. But when they go off to Hogwarts, strange things happen, even for witches and Wizards. The Dark Lords followers are back and They want revenge on Harry so they go for his favorite son.
1. Goodbye

1**This chapter is part of the Epilogue of the last Harry Potter book. When their kids are going to Hogwarts.**

** Enjoy! :D**

Ginny kissed Albus good-bye.

"See you at Christmas."

"Bye, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrids invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with peeves. Don't duel anyone until you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up.

"What if I am in Slytherin?"

The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.

Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.

"Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train. "You were named for two headmasters of hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But_ just say_-"

"- Then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter toto us Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me," said Harry.

He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But now the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders. Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.

"Why are they all _staring_?" Demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.

"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to move, and Harry walked along side it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him...

The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.

"He'll be alright," murmured Ginny.

As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lighting scar on his forehead .

"I know he will."

The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.


	2. He's Back

**Hey hope you guys like the new chapter!**

Harry sat up in bed, sweat pouring down his face. Ginny rolled over beside him.

"What's the matter?" Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"I can't believe this is happening," he sobbed. Ginny sat up.

"What's happening? What is it?" Harry turned around, his hand pressing against his forehead.

"My scar. I think he's back."

**Sorry this was a really short chapter but I couldn't really think of anything else. Review! :D**


	3. Hogwarts

**Hey this chapter probably isn't going to be as long. But I hope you like it!**

"Potter, Albus!" Called professor McGonagall. Albus stepped up hands shacking and his palms sweating. He sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on his head. _Please anything but Slytherin. Gryffindor would be good! Or even Huffelpuff. But I wouldn't fit into Ravenclaw. I am not smart enough! Please, please, please, Gryffindor or Huffelpuff! Please! _ Albus was scared out of his mind. Then the sorting hat spoke.

"Lots of mixed emotions I see. No Slytherin, no Ravenclaw? Much like your father I see. Again, the potters could do well in any. Though, now I see. I have made my choice." Albus sucked in his breath.

"Gryffindor!" He shouted. Albus let out the breath gratefully. Before McGonagall pulled off the hat, the sorting hat whispered.

"You'll do good in there. Just your father, _yes_, just like your father." Albus ran to the Gryffindor table where he was patted on the back and cheered for.

Soon the name Albus had been waiting for were called.

"Weasley, Rose!" Rose nervously walked up to the stool and McGonagall set the hat on her head. The hat mumbled for a moment and then yelled.

"Gryffindor!" Albus stood up and cheered the loudest. Rose ran over, nearly forgetting to take off the hat, and sat next to Albus.

"Looks like I won't be disinherited by dad," she said. They both laughed.

Professor McGonagall stepped up to the front of the hall.

"Hello teachers and students. I trust you got here safely. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that-"

"I already know this stuff. Dad told me," said Albus.

"Me too," said Rose. "Mum, dad, and uncle Harry all went in there in their first year. But they didn't die."

"Maybe we should check it out tonight," suggested Albus.

"yes, it's the first day back, filch won't expect a thing!"

"So its settled then, meet me at midnight."

**Again, sorry it is not a long chapter but I think the next one probably will be. **


	4. The sleepy fruit man

**Hey guys I have done all my chapters in like, four hours! I hate it when people don't update fast. I mean, if they can't I understand, but if you want a certain number of reviews before you update, and tell everyone that, its kind of like bribing them. Reviews for chapters.**

**Sorry, I felt kind of strongly about that. Anyways,**

**Enjoy!**

Albus and Rose tiptoed down the stairs of both dormitories. They were dressed in their robes again and wands in their hands.

"Okay, lets go," Said Rose. They walked through the common room and pushed open the Fat Lady. Something was standing behind it. Filch! They quickly shut the door and ran over to the couch.

"What is he doing here?" Rose hissed.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Wait, if there's another way out, than Filch will be by the door and we won't run into him at all!"

"Yeah unless he moves. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one in the family?" Rose punched him in the arm.

"Ow! You know that hurts!"

"Yeah I know, that's why I did it. Come on, think!" She said to herself. Albus had to try hard not to laugh. Rose glared at him.

"I remember uncle George saying something about another passage. Ugh... I can't remember!" She sighed and looked around the room. Her face lit up.

"Its that one!" She ran over to a portrait with a sleeping man on it. Fruits like grapes and apples and such surrounded him. She ran up to him and tapped on it. The man didn't wake up. Rose pounded on it.

"Wake up!" She hissed at him. He opened one sleepy eye.

"Are you the sleepy fruit man?" She asked

"That is not my name. But I remember some annoying red headed twins calling me that nearly thirty years ago.

"Yes that would be my uncles, er, well, uncle."

"Only one now? That's a shame. Thought you could live longer these years.

"He didn't die of old age idiot, he died in the battle against Voldemort in Hogwarts! A hero! You should remember it! You were there!" Said Albus. He was very proud of his family.

"Remember? Well yes I remember a battle, but it was mostly down stairs. How was I supposed to know that he had died! I am just the Sleepy Fruit Man."

"Well now you do," said Albus. Rose shushed him.

"Please, can you help us? We need to get through your passage."

"My passage? Well I suppose one of those twins had told you. If you can get the password, then you can get through. But don't waste your time go on off to bed. No one has guessed my password in nearly thirty years! Go on."

"Fruits." the Fruit Mans portrait swung open. Rose smiled.

"Make that since today, you can start over." They clambered through the passage way and it shut behind them.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	5. You really don't know?

**Hey I am back, it's raining here. And for some reason I felt like going outside. So now, my hair is soaked and my billabong sweatshirt is wet.**

**Enjoy!**

The passage way was dark and very, very long.

"How do you know that uncle Fred died in a battle?" Asked Rose.

"You didn't know? I thought you were smart, dad told me. You do know about my dad right?"

"Well, yes I know about him, he's my uncle!"

"Yes but do you know what he's done?"

"Well he went to school with my mum and dad, nothing special."

"You've got to be joking!" Rose stopped.

"What? What did he do?"

"You know what, lets go back to the common room, we can go tomorrow night. You have got a lot to catch up on." He turned on his heel and walked back. Rose sighed and fallowed him.

**Okay… this one is incredibly short,: D sorry! I will update as soon as I can. Like, in five minutes. I am hungry. RAMEN NOODLES HERE I COME! :D**


	6. Just ask Professor Longbottom

**Hey guys, I am sick today so I am writing this!**

Albus and Rose exited the passageway and sat down on the couch.

"You seriously don't know what my dad did his entire life up to his seventh year?"

"Of course I do. He was educated here like any other witch and wizard."

"Nooo… that's not what I am talking about. Didn't your parents ever tell you? My dad Harry Potter, he's the only wizard _ever _to survive the killing curse, you know, Avada Kedavra. He held up his wand."

"Careful!" Rose shouted.

"Sorry."

"You should be, these are weapons. And I highly doubt that uncle Harry ever was supposed to be killed. Why would anyone want to kill him? He didn't do anything." Albus's jaw dropped.

"You have _got _to be kidding me! They never did tell you! If you don't believe me, ask anyone here, even ask any of the teachers! Like Professor Longbottom. He was a friend of theirs. Maybe he will tell you the story over tea or something. Now it's nearly 12:30 we best be getting off to bed." Albus walked up the stone steps to the dormitories, leaving a very confused Rose.

**Again sorry it was so short but I will really try to make the next one longer! Thanks for the reviews.**


	7. Tea on Friday

**Hey guys its snowing! In January! Oh… it just stopped. Oh well! Read and review because I love hearing what you have to say!**

**Enjoy!**

Rose sat down at the Gryffindor table. Lunchtime. She saw Professor Longbottom talking to Hagrid up at the staff table. Rose sucked in a deep breath and let it out. She got up from her seat and walked up to him. She didn't know if students were allowed to do this, but well, there's a first time for everything…She hoped. She also hoped that Professor Longbottom would agree to talk to her sometime without making a scene.

"Ahem, Professor Longbottom." He turned to look at her.

"Yes, um, Rose is it?" Rose nodded.

"I wanted to ask you some things about my uncle Harry."

"Sure what do you need to ask?"

"Erm, well, its not really one question. I was hoping that maybe I could talk to you for a long period of time. You see, Albus, my cousin, told me that my father was the only wizard to ever survive the killing curse."

"He was right." Rose's jaw dropped. She had hoped that Albus had been kidding.

"Then I would like to ask you a couple of questions over a break in your day maybe. See, my parents never told me any of this. I supposed they wanted to protect me." Hagrid had been listening to the conversation.

"Harry? You are the daughter of Ron and 'ermione right? I was their biggest friend. Literally." He chuckled at his joke.

"Why don't you and Neville come to my hut sometime and we can talk. 'ow about next Friday after your classes?" Rose and Professor Longbottom both nodded.

"It settled then, Friday."

Rose walked back to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Albus.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"You said you wanted me to talk to Professor Longbottom about your father, so I did, we are meeting at Hagrid on Friday. You can come too if you like." Albus Nodded.

"I already would have been there. I am having tea with Hagrid. Looks like he forgot." Albus laughed and so did Rose.

"Maybe we should hold off going to the third floor. Just until we get settled. Then we can make ourselves Filches worst enemy."

"Sweet."

**Okay I lied; this one wasn't as long as I thought it would be, I just can't write long chapters! No promises but I think when they go to Hagrid's it will be long because they will tell Rose all about Harry and what he did in his years at Hogwarts. Also the one where they go to the third floor will probably be longer too. Again, no promises! oh and thanks for your guy's reviews!**

Review this Chapter


	8. The whole story

**Hey guys! Its 6:30 where I am. Kind of early for me. Sadly its Tuesday so I have to go school. Blah!**

**Enjoy!**

Friday

Rose pulled on some new robes. Her other ones were ripped. During their first years Quittich lesson, she and Albus had been the only two to lift up nearly 50 feet. Rose's robe had snagged on one of the gargoyles.

She walked down to the common room and saw Albus waiting for her.

"Come on Rose," he said. They ran through the fat lady portrait and down to the great hall. Then they turned left to the outside grounds. Hagrids hut was billowing smoke through its chimney.

"He's in," giggled Rose. They knocked loudly on the door. A low-pitched yelp came from inside.

"Aw, Fang can't bark like you used to no more." They hear Hagrid say. Something rustled inside and then they saw Hagrids big figure through the open door. He motioned them to come inside.

Professor Longbottom had already arrived and was trying to eat a cake that very much resembled a rock. Hagrid had them sit down at the table. He poured big mugs of tea for them, which they politely drank.

"So," began Hagrid. "Wad'a ya need to know about Harry and the gang?" He belched.

"Well you see sir."

"Call me Hagrid."

"Hagrid, my parents never told me that there was anything special about them or Harry. But Albus says that his father was the only wizard to ever survive the killing curse. Is that true?" Hagrid did a very good spit-take, which sprayed firewhiskey over everyone.

"Wad'a ya mean? They never told ya? I thought they were proud of themselves! They did defeat you know who after all!" After all those years Hagrid still had trouble saying his name. Rose leaned over the table.

"Tell me everything."

Hagrid leaned back in his chair.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell you it tonight. It _is_ getting late."

Rose shook her head. "No, I want to know now. I have waited to long already." Hagrid and Professor Longbottom nodded. They started with Harry, Ron and Hermione's first year at Hogwarts. Hagrid went into much detail about how Harry was the youngest Quittich player in the century. Professor Longbottom skipped over how he had tried to stop the three, but told Rose all about Fluffy, the trap door, and seemed excited about the plants down there. Finally they talked about when Harry went face to face to face with Voldemort and Quirl.

Next was the threesome's second year. They described Professor Lockhart and the chamber to maximum detail.

They told about their third year and the shrieking shack. Then their fourth year and the Triwizard Tournament. Then their fifth year they described with hate, for Professor Umbridge was there. They laughed as they talked about Fred and George.

Their fifth year was all about drama and the Half Blood prince. Big tears fell down Hagrid's chubby face as he told of how Professor Dumbledore died. Then, it was nearly midnight when Hagrid and Professor Longbottom told about everything they knew had happened in their Seventh year and the battle at Hogwarts. This was the longest story of all. Professor Longbottom went into detailed hate on how Harry and Voldemort fought, and how finally, it was over. When the finally finished talking it was nearly two in the morning. Hagrid had fallen asleep and was snoring. Rose and Albus had been getting drowsy. But Professor Longbottom loved telling the story and was wide-awake.

"I should probably get you to back to your dormitories. What time is it?"

"Nearly two," said Rose. Albus yawned.

"Oh my, well…you best be getting to bed." Rose and Albus were lead up to the common room where Professor Longbottom left them.

"You know what Albus?"

"What?"

"You were right, I did need to know thank you." She gave him a hug. They then parted ways to go up to their dormitories.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review!**


	9. Third floor corridor

**Hey! Thanks to KingdomKeeper4ever for the great review!**

The next morning was Saturday so there were no lessons. Rose and Albus both woke up late and missed breakfast. They sat together on the floor near the fire in the Gryffindor's common room. Albus was reading the _Daily Prophet_ which didn't have anything interesting in the except that Kingsley Shacklebolt was pronounce the new Minister of Magic. Also, they had caught another Death Eater named Jugson and had sent to Askaban. Rose was doing an essay for McGonagall, and working on a spell that would turn a match into a needle.

"Why are you still working on that spell Rose? It's turned into a needle plenty of times," Albus asked Rose.

"I really want to impress Professor McGonagall the next time in class." Albus rolled his eyes and went back to reading the paper. He suddenly looked up and peered around the room. Very few people were in the common room on this Saturday. He leaned over towards Rose and whispered,

"When are we going to try the passage with the Fruit Man again?"

"Well, Uncle George said the passageway leads out somewhere on the third floor which is perfect for where we're going. I suppose we could try it tonight."

"Yes!" Albus cheered rather loudly earning stares from the few people in the room including Rose.

"Would you be quiet? We'll go only if you can turn your match at lease a little bit pointy." Albus groaned but agreed.

At lunchtime Rose and Albus ran down to the great hall due to their loud growling stomachs. After eating as much food as their bellies could take, Rose helped Albus with turning his match into a needle, which he ended up succeeding. He then tricked James into sitting on it which landed him with a large bruise on his right arm. A boy named Scorpius laughed at him.

"Ignore him," Rose hissed, as Albus was about to stand up. "He's not worth the trouble." Scorpius had been put in Slytherin just like the rest of his family. Albus muttered some rude words under his breath and went back to eating.

For the rest of the day Albus and Rose worked on some of the homwork that thye would have to turn in on Monday. Rose had finished her essay for McGonagall and had ended up writing two feet over what was expected.

"This is ridiculous Rose," Albus said. "I can't even write the required amount. Would you help me?"

"I'm not going to let you copy mine if that's what you're asking."

"Darn."

That night Rose and Albus walked down the to the common room and whispered fruits to the Sleepy Fruit Man. He grumbled about not having peace and quiet anymore as the passageway opened. Rose and Albus stepped inside and stared their journey down the dark damp passage. On one of the rocky walls, there were two sets of initials. F.W. and G.W.

"Fred and George Weasley," Rose whispered.

"That Fruit Man lied, they must have gotten in when they were in Hogwarts, nearly twenty one years ago," Albus said. They both stared at the carvings for a moment. Rose took out her wand and muttered under her breath. Slowly another two pairs of initials appeared under F.W. and G.W. They were R.W and A.P.

"Seems like we should keep it going, just imagine if Lily and Hugo come here in a few years and see this," Rose laughed. Albus and Rose continued down the passageway until they came to a small wooden door. Albus pushed it open and they stepped through into the third floor.

"Perfect, Uncle George was right," said Rose. She turned around, expecting to see another picture, but it was just wall. "Oh no!" she hit the wall trying to push it open.

"I guess the passage is only one way," Albus said. Rose glared at him.

"No, really? Now if someone is patrolling the hallways, we'll have to try and run up all the way to the seventh floor and wake up The Fat Lady who will probably whine loudly and wake up the entire school! Maybe we should just go back now."

"No way!" Albus hissed. "We are not going to give up again! Lets go through the corridor on the right hand side and see what's in there that the teachers want to keep from everyone." Rose sighed but nodded, and they headed towards the door on the right side. They opened the creaky door and stepped forward into the dimly lit room. It was covered in cobwebs and dust, with scary looking statues sitting by the walls. Rose and Albus walked close together afraid of the horrible statues. They stopped in front of a very large wooden door. Albus reached out and pulled, but the door was locked. Rose pushed him aside and pulled out her wand.

"Mum, taught me this one, _Alohomora _!" The lock clicked open. Rose opened the door slightly and peered in. She let out a gasp. Albus grabbed the door and looked inside. A dark figure stood in the doorway it's left sleeve pulled up reaveling a mark no one had seen in nineteen years.

"It's a Death Eater."

Rose and Albus quickly shut the door hoping the Death Eater wouldn't see them, but the door emitted a great _bang _as they shut it. Rose gasped and Albus yelped quietly.

"RUN!" shrieked Rose. They ran down the corridor as fast as they could. A small creature suddenly leaped out in front of them and hissed.

"Filch's cat!" They jumped over Mrs. Norris and scrambled out the door and onto the third floor. Breathing heavily they slid to the ground.

"There is a Death Eater at Hogwarts," panted Albus. Rose swallowed and nodded.

"Who do you think it was?"

"I don't know I didn't see his face. But how could he get in? The schools protected!"

"I don't know!"

"We will have to tell one of the teachers!"

"Are you out of your mind! They'll give us detention! I can't get detention in the second week of school!"

"So you would leave the school at risk instead because you may get a few detentions?"

"Maybe…"

"You. Are. An. Idiot. Lets just go to bed for now and tell one of the teachers in the morning." Albus sighed.

"Fine." They stood up and started heading for some stairs when a voice rung out.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED STUDENTS OUT OF BEDS!"

"Filch!"

"That stupid cat." Rose and Albus ran up the stairs as fast as they could. Filch was right behind them.

"Don't let him see your face or your badge!" Rose said as they ran. They both concealed their badges and their faces as they ran. Finally they made it to the seventh floor and stopped in front of The Fat Lady.

"Pig snout!" Rose panted. The Fat Lady opened a sleepy eye.

"What are you two doing out of bed at this hour?"

"It doesn't matter! Pig snout!" Albus shrieked. The Fat Lady rolled her eyes and opened the door. Rose and Albus ran inside. Out of breath, they fell into the fluffy armchairs by the fire.

"Do you think he saw us?" Rose questioned.

"No, he was too far behind." As their breathing evened out, they realized that they hadn't had proper sleep in two days, and were really very tired. So they promptly fell asleep without another thought in the armchairs.

**Review please!**


	10. Telling Hagrid

The next morning Albus woke to James poking his forehead telling him to get up. He sat up tiredly and looked around the room. Rose had already woken and was sitting on the couch watching him and James, and a few other people were milling around the room.

"What do you want James?" Albus asked sleepily.

"Well, I wasn't going to let you miss breakfast again no matter how funny it would be to hear your stomach growling until lunch, and I also want to know where you and Rose went last night." Albus glanced at Rose she shook her head and mouthed, _I didn't tell him. _Albus face James again.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, one of your roommates named Louis told me that he woke up in the middle of the night and you weren't there, but he fell back asleep before he could bother to do anything about it.

"Ah, how kind of him."

"Albus, where were you?"

"Fine if you must know I am already doing pretty bad in school and I asked Rose if she would help me with some spells. We were working on some and just fell asleep." Albus said of the top of his head.

"Just fell asleep."

"Yes."

"Whatever. Go to breakfast." As Albus got up and walked towards the door, James kicked him in the back. Laughing James rushed passed him and out of the Common Room. Albus sighed and turned to Rose.

"We need to be more careful." Rose sighed and nodded.

"We also need to tell someone about the Death Eater," Rose whispered, hoping no one heard. "Why don't we ask McGonagall?" She suggested.

"Are you _mad_? She'll tell us we're delirious and then lock us up in detention for being up so late."

"Well, then who can we trust?"

"Hagrid."

Rose and Albus agreed that they would go to Hagrid's right after breakfast. While they were eating, loud screeching came from above them.

"Mails here!" shouted Louis. Owls swooped in from all different angles dropping packages and letters. Albus received a letter from his parents and the _Daily Prophet. _Rose caught a letter from her parents also.

"Apparently Hugo nearly broke the chimney," said Rose. Albus snorted.

"Almost?"

"Mum got it under control." They both laughed quietly.

"Alright how are we going to explain the whole Death Eater thing to Hagrid?" Rose asked.

"Slowly, I am still kind of freaked out myself, I know Hagrid will probably go strait up there and try to catch the Death Eater himself."

"The only problem is, the Death Eater will be gone by now and I don't think he'll go back to the same place he was caught. And hey, did you see anything weird looking behind the Death Eater? And, I could have sworn I'd heard music," Rose wondered

"No I was focused on the freaky Death Eater who could have killed us on the spot." Rose squinted her eyes, thinking.

"Hmm, well, if you're done, I think it's time to see Hagrid," Rose said nervously.

"Yes well, alright."

As they walked down to Hagrid's a strong, cold breeze washed over them. Winter would be there before they knew it. Hagrid's hut had smoke billowing out of the chimney. They walked up to the door and knocked. There was some shuffling inside the hut, and then the door opened revealing a bulky Hagrid.

"Oh, 'ello Albus, Rose, what brings you 'ere today?" Hagrid asked.

"We need to talk to you about something," Albus said. Hagrid opened the door completely and let them in. Rose and Albus sat at the giant table as Hagrid made mugs of tea. Once he had set the mugs down and sat down himself.

"So what do you kids need to talk 'bout?"

"Well Hagrid, Albus and I were, um, sneaking around after curfew."  
Hagrid chuckled,

"Of course you were."

"And well we went into the third floor corridor that is forbidden," said Albus.

"Why would you go there, Filch would 'ave your 'eads if he found you there!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"Well, we sort of did it to annoy Filch, and now it sounds rather stupid, but we did it, and while we were there we found a door near the end of the corridor. Albus and I opened it, and well, it's rather scary."

"What is it Rose?" Hagrid's voice had become lower and darker.

"T-there was a," Rose gulped, struggling with the words. "There was a Death Eater standing there. And don't you dare say we're lying, we saw the mark on his left arm." Hagrid sat back in his chair stunned.

"I don't believe it. No, I can't. Harry Potter, your father Albus! He destroyed them all!"

"He destroyed Voldemort and some of his followers, but not all of them. Hagrid, we couldn't tell any of the other teachers because we know they wouldn't believe us and then they would throw us in detention for lying about such a horrid thing and being up and about so late." Rose cowered at Hagrid's tremendous figure. His eyes seemed to be filled with anger.

"That's not possible, Fluffy would have gotten him," Hagrid snapped.

"Is that what the big dark figure was? I couldn't quite make it out, but it wasn't moving and there was something else. I think is was some type of… music?" Hagrid looked at Rose sharply. He quickly stood up, hitting the tabled with his belly and causing the mugs of tea to spill all over Rose and Albus. He stomped towards the door and opened it.

"Where are you going?" Albus asked.

"I am sending a letter to your father, and then talking the headmistress. You best get back to Hogwarts where there are those that can protect you."

"Protect us?"

"Yes, if what you are telling me is true, then even Hogwarts may not be safe anymore." And with those final words Hagrid left with his cloak billowing behind him.

**Please Review!**


	11. Danger Arises

**Hey what's up? School started up again today and it was sooooo boring! Oh well, enjoy!**

Rose and Albus stared at Hagrid's disappearing figure.

"This is bad," said Albus. Rose nodded. "We're going to be in trouble everywhere, at home, Hogwarts, we're dead." Rose punched his arm.

"This is bad because a half giant like Hagrid is even scared, he is going to write to your parents because he is so worried and because this is such a big deal. Death Eaters aren't supposed to get into Hogwarts. They're not even supposed to exist anymore." Albus frowned.

"We should probably get back to the castle then." Rose nodded. They stood up and walked out of Hagrid's hut, shutting the door behind them. They quickly jogged up to the castle. As they entered it, a voice rang out.

"All students report back to their Common Room immediately." It was McGonagall's voice.

"I guess Hagrid told her," Rose whispered. They ran up to their Common Room, which was full of students. Professor Longbottom was standing in the middle, his face set in a hardened look. After he had counted to make sure everyone was in the room, professor Longbottom shouted at everyone to quiet down. The room became silent and everyone stared at him.

"Why are we here?" Someone in the crowd asked.

"Well," Professor Longbottom began. "Something troublesome has happened. Professor Hagrid was checking up on fluf- I mean the third door corridor that as you know is forbidden. And as he was in there, he saw something. Please do not scream or become frightened, we teachers have it under control."

"What did he see?" Said another agitated voice. Professor Longbottom glared in the direction of the speaker.

"A Death Eater." Several gasps were let out throughout the room. One girl fell in one of the armchairs with and burst into tears.

"That's Kristen Creevey," Albus whispered to. "Her uncle was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts." Rose glanced at the eleven-year-old girl sadly, Voldemort and his followers had killed so many and brought so much pain, it was hard to bear.

"Yes, well, I am sorry to announce this, but for your safety, you are to stay here or the library at all times if you are not in classes or eating meals. If you must go anywhere else, you must travel with a teacher or other assigned person." Kristen looked up.

"If the D-death Eater is g-gone, then why do we have t-to do that?"

"It is purely for your safety Kristen. But don't worry, they cannot do anything with us teachers here, we'll protect you, now off to bed!"

**Sorry the chapter is so short! But please review anyway!**


	12. September Eleventh

**Hey guys! Today is September eleventh and I just wanted to write this to honor all of the people who were killed in and out of the Twin Towers on that horrible day. Please take a moment out of your day to remember them and mourn them. Thank You.**


	13. Laying In Bed That Night

Rose lay in bed that night, thinking about everything that had happened in the first few weeks of school. She had not realized that such dangers still existed. After she had heard the stories of her parents and uncle, she was horrified, scared. Rose wasn't sure if she really belonged in Gryffindor. She didn't think she was cut out for it. One of the girls in the other bed shifted, making scuffling sounds. Rose realized how tired she was and knew that she had a Charms test in the morning. A few minutes later, Rose was softly snoring.

oOoOoOoOo

Albus had been sitting by his window which was bathed in moonlight. He had always wanted to be brave like his father had been, to save the world, but now he was just scared. The death eaters weren't supposed to be around anymore, let alone in Hogwarts. Hogwarts was supposed to be the safest place on earth. He was afraid to even go to sleep, because he thought that a death eater might appear out of the shadows and kill him. For the first time in his life, he didn't want to be Harry Potter's son. He wanted to be a normal student who didn't get looked at and asked about his father. He just wanted to live a normal life, or as normal as you can get at a school of witchcraft and wizardry.

oOoOoOoOo

James was getting annoyed. All this stuff was happening and he wasn't around for any of it. A death Eater came to school, and of course he didn't get to see it. Albus did. Or, at least, he thought Albus had seen it. He had a hunch that that was where Albus and Rose had ended up that one night. He was determined to be as great as his dad, without the scar. It is difficult to live up to a dad who was the most famous person in the entire Wizarding World. But James knew that if he worked hard enough, he could be just as great.

**Hey, sorry it is such a short chapter, but um, yeah. Hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**


	14. Let's have an adventure

**Hey guys I know it's been over a year. I'm really sorry. But hopefully since I've gone through two years of high school Honors English classes and creative writing, my writing will have improved a bit and the chapters will be longer. Thanks.**

The next morning Rose and Albus sat alone at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. As they ate their eggs and bacon, James peered at them trying to figure out what they were speaking about. Finally, he got up and sat down next to Rose.

"Good morning to you both," James said in a falsely pleasant tone. "What are you two up to on this fine Saturday?" Albus and Rose looked at each other, Albus rolled his eyes.

"None of your business James, go back and sit with the second years."

"No, aren't I allowed to have a civilized conversation with my dear family?" James put his arm around Rose and ruffled her hair. She shoved his arm off of her shoulders, smoothing her hair while she did.

"Look James," Rose said. "We don't need you to look after us. Nor, do you want to. We are just boring first years, as you've said numerous times. Go back to your friends."

"Now you two listen," James said, dropping the light tone of voice. "I know that you're up to something. You two always have been, even when you were younger. Please just let me help you. We are family after all." Rose and Albus looked at each other, different emotions displayed in their eyes. Albus clearly didn't want to tell James anything. Rose, on the other hand, thought that it could be useful to have another person with them. Rose spoke before Albus.

"Alright, James we'll tell you what happened." Albus shot her a murderous look which she ignored. Rose and a reluctant Albus filled James in on what they had seen the other night. When they finished, James sat back in disbelief and ran his fingers through his hair, messing up the back.

"I don't believe it," James said, shocked.

"Look, I know it's a lot to take in-" Rose began but James cut her off."

"I can't believe you saw a Death Eater before me! That's completely unfair!"

"This isn't some joke James," said Albus.

"No, I know. It's just… How great would it be if we defeated a Death Eater! Do you have any idea how proud Mum and Dad would be?"

"They wouldn't be proud, they would be angry that we broke the rules and hurt someone!" Rose scolded. "Plus, we don't know much magic yet, we don't even know how to begin defeating dark powerful wizards!"

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just, I want to make them proud. I mean, they did so much when they were here and I just want to be as good as them."

"I know James, so do we, but getting killed is not going to solve that!"

"Then what are we going to do? About the Death Eater I mean. Should we go looking for it again? Just look, no defeating or anything, it won't even know that we're there." Rose and Albus exchanged looks again.

"It's really dangerous, I'm not sure if that is a good idea."

"Aw, come on, it'll be fun as long as we are careful!" James said.

"I'm up for it," said Albus. "Maybe we can find something to help the teachers." Rose looked doubtful.

"Come on Rosey Posey, let's have an adventure." A smile crept its way onto Roses mouth.

"Well alright," The boys cheered, earning some odd looks from the other end of the Gryffindor table. "And James, do NOT call me Rosey Posey!" James just smile and laughed, returning to his eggs and bacon.


End file.
